Fairy Sad
by Sesumi
Summary: Que sentirán nuestras hadas cuando sus halas sean cortadas. Lo sé el summary es pésimo pero soy nueva. Parejas: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, etc. One-shots
1. La llama que sin leña vive

Espero que les guste

Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima, si fuera mas pondría más NaLu.

¿Cómo dormir si ya estoy dormido?, ¿Cómo soñar si ya estoy soñando? Vivir, vivir ya no es una opción morir tampoco lo es; no merezco morir porque si lo hago estoy seguro de que viajare a donde tú estás y no merezco estar junto a ti pues te he fallado a pesar de que prometí no hacerlo, a pesar de que tu confiabas en mí, a pesar de que yo…sé que es mi error y solo mío, no el de ellos, no el tuyo, no el suyo.

Las estrellas hoy te tienen a su lado y disfrutan de tu agradable compañía, que bien se merecen pues ellas si te cuidaron y yo no, yo debo ser solamente acompañado de una soledad que me cobija en las noches y una negación porque no puedo morir, porque no debo, porque yo siento que no debo; los demás anhelan verte y sé que lo harán pues ellos si lo merecen después de todo tú los amas y ellos a ti.

Mis sentidos se han atrofiado ya no puedo mirar, ya no puedo sentir, ya no puedo oír, ya no puedo olfatear, ya no, ya no más, ya no siento nada más y a la vez siento todo; puedo mirar todo menos a ti, puedo sentir todo menos a ti, puedo oír todo menos tu voz, puedo olfatear todo menos tú olor, puedo, puedo hacerlo, puedo sentir absolutamente todo y a la vez no siento nada.

Sí tan sólo tu estuvieras aquí como el agua lo está, si tan sólo tu estuvieras abrazándome a mí como el agua lo está borrarías todo rastro de inmundicia en mi ser y llenarías el vacío en mi interior. El mármol es tan frío todo lo contrario a ti, tú eras cálida como el sol ningún fuego se poda comparar a ti pues tu eres y serás siempre aquello que prende el fuego en mi interior.

Despierto de ese sueño triste agitado muy agitado y creo que en realidad era un sueño pero no, no es sólo un sueño es la cruda e indiferente realidad y lo que ahora mis ojos ven, lo que ahora mi tacto siente, lo que ahora mis oídos oyen, lo que ahora mi olfato huele es nada más que una amable y bondadosa mentira que arrulla el dolor dentro de mí.

No sé si creer que todo a mi alrededor es verdad cuando tú entras y me gritas que no debo meterme a tú apartamento sin tú permiso, no sé si creer que es realidad todo esto cuando tu furiosa me das un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, no quiero saber pero lo sé, sé que tú y todo lo demás que me rodea es una mentira porque hace no mucho ingerí tantas pastillas para verte pero no para morir.

Sonrío y a la vez no lo hago y tú al darte cuenta de esto me abrazas y me dices al oído-**No llores Natsu, no es tu culpa**-yo trato de creerte aferrándome a tu ropa pero sé que es mi culpa; adiós, adiós, adiós-**Te amo Lucy**-sólo te quería ver una vez más para decirte eso pues ya no te veré más, ya nunca más y lo sé porque yo fui quien te mato, yo fui el que no te protegió, yo fui, yo, yo, yo-**Yo también te amo Natsu**-.

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado si tienen alguna queja, algún consejo o quieren decirme algo estoy dispuesta a recibirlo.


	2. El hielo sin agua no es hielo

Io

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima

**Pareja**: Gruvia

**El hielo sin agua no es hielo**

Lluvia, Juvia, lluvia. La lluvia que siempre está a mi lado, la Juvia que mi lado deja, la lluvia que del cielo cae, la Juvia que al cielo sube; oh esta lluvia es tan cruel, tan cruel que al caer tan solo me recuerda más este dolor, este dolor que no para y como hielo eterno mi corazón congela; oh esta Juvia es tan amable, tan amable que el alma no puede evitar derretir el hielo que como coraza protegía mi corazón.

Lluvia cae inclemente a mi espalda, cae tan vigorosamente para tratar de aliviar la pena; Juvia cae con amor frente mío, cae tan lento para acrecentar el dolor. La lluvia me grita, me grita mi culpa, me grita palabras de odio, me odia, esta lluvia me odia; Juvia me susurra, me susurra un perdón, me susurra palabras de amor, me ama, esta Juvia me ama.

Juvia tan hermosa, tan pura, tan bella, tan tú, me calas en el alma, me calas en el corazón y vuelves aún más frío mi ser a pesar de que mi alma hielo es; lluvia tan clara, tan volátil, tan salada, tan tú, me calas en los huesos, me calas en la piel y a pesar de que fría eres mi cuerpo no te siente pues de hielo es. Mi alma y cuerpo de hielo me impidieron expresar mi amor por ti Juvia y ahora por eso solo me queda el consuelo de esta lluvia.

Juvia, tú me mostrabas día a día tu calidez a pesar de que en el pasado solo frialdad conseguiste, tu calidez era capaz de romper este hielo que mi ser es pero yo no te lo permití por miedo, por ser un maldito cobarde, por ser yo y solo yo, y ahora lo único que me queda es la frialdad de la lluvia que a pesar de recibir calidez lo único que hace es acrecentar este enorme tempano de hielo que soy.

Al tocar el suelo las gotas de lluvia se disuelven y se vuelven a juntar para ser ahora solo un ser, al tocar el suelo Juvia desaparece y en gotas se convierte su ser que ahora miles es. Oh hermosa Juvia que al cielo sube perdóname, perdóname por favor porque tan solo tú tienes el don de con tu lluvia aliviar mi corazón, pero no, no lo hagas porque no merezco tú perdón, merezco dolor y angustia y más y más y más dolor porque yo…

Oh lluvia que cae del cielo deja de caer y recordarme mi pena; déjame expresar mis sentimientos, te lo pido hermosa Juvia, vuelve; ya no vuelvas más cruel lluvia. Gotas de lluvia me recuerdan a ti Juvia, me hacen recordar con su incesante sonido: "Drip, drip, drip"*, me hacen recordar tu voz: "Drip, drip, drip" así es como lo recuerdo, nuestro primer encuentro, así es como lo recuerdo, la Juvia que vi caer: clemente, amarga, piadosa, dolorosa.

Yo sé que te duele verme así pero no encuentro castigo suficiente para esta pena, esta pena que no solo me hace llorar a mí sino a toda la aurora boreal, a todo el ártico y antártico. Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, más bien cuando me permití saber que ya tenía mi verdad, fue demasiado tarde, estire mi mano demasiado tarde y la "lluvia" se "evaporizo" me dejo aquí para derretirme con la verdad clavada y congelada-**Te amo juvia**-.

*La frase que dice Juvia en su primera aparición tiene una variada traducción yo decidí usar esta.

Espero les haya gustado, recibo amenazas, consejos, tomatazos o lo que sea. No tengo mucha inspiración últimamente y la escuela no ayuda así que me voy a tardar en subir el próximo pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones así que me imagino que podre subir los capítulos más constantemente.

Bye-bee


	3. Malas noticias

En serio lamento no publicar un capitulo pero tengo dos escusas:

1.-Mi inspiración es casi nula de vez en cuando viene pero es en momentos en los que no puedo escribir así que me tardo en escribir.

2.-Perdí la USB donde tenia los capítulos y ya llevaba la mitad del capitulo 3.

No espero que perdonen mi tardanza pero si tengan un poco más de paciencia pues no creo poder empezar a buscar mi USB en estos días pues tengo unos asuntos que resolver y todavía falta el resto del capitulo pero por lo menos les dejare el título y la pareja:

Título: "Sin título" (se que es les parece tonto pero así se llama)

Pareja:GaLe, GajeelxLevy

Bueno eso es siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. lo siento,lo siento,lo siento...


End file.
